Take Me Away
by leasha
Summary: What if Alice didn't see Bella jump off the cliff and Edward didn't come back? It's been 4 yrs & Bella sees Edward at a club. Full summary on profile! DON'T READ! BAD EVERYTHING!
1. seeing a familar face

Plain white t's- Take Me Away

I still remember that day clearly. The day he left me. It's been 4 years and I never thought I would see him again. Me and my friends had just graduated from college. We were out partying at a club when he walked in with a girl. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. Not as pretty as Rosalie, but pretty none the less. All of my friends knew about Edward. Not that he was a vampire, but that we had dated and then one day we had a huge fight and he left. When I saw him I nearly died.

_I know we just got here  
but I think it's time to go  
I didn't want to believe it but now I know  
you know who just walked in  
and he didn't come alone  
I can't stand to see this get me home_

I froze naturally. My friends all started at me and kept asking what was wrong. Finally, Jessica looked to see what I was looking at and she froze too. When she snapped out of it, she started asking me questions really fast. All of our other friends looked clueless so Jessica told them who I was staring at. I collected myself and calmly told them that I wanted to leave. While they were discussing if we should go or not, I tried to sort through all of my thoughts. A million thoughts were racing through my head all at once. **Who is he with? What's he doing here? Who does he think he is?** Most of my thoughts were like that, but the 1 thought that killed me was feeling my heart breaking into a million little pieces again.

_Take me away  
I'm gonna hurt somebody  
take me away right now  
how could he say  
he wanted more you better  
take me away right now_

Pretty soon I got angry, and surprised myself by thinking about a million different ways to go over there and smack him. I wouldn't of course, but it was nice to think about for a while. After a couple of minuets of staring, he seemed to notice that someone was glaring at him. He surveyed the room until his eyes landed on me. His eyes held so many emotions; some were grief, surprise, love, confusion. My friends noticed that something wasn't right because they looked at me then looked at him. Then, Edward did the most surprising thing, he started walking towards me.

__

I thought he was perfect  
he thought I was perfect too  
perfect until he found someone new  
now I'm stuck here watching him  
I can't take this abuse  
what does this girl do  
that I can't do?  


It's true. I really did think he was perfect, and I'm pretty sure he thought I was too. I always wondered if he was hiding something from me. Like he was cheating or he was still in love with someone else. From the look that girl was giving me, I could tell that maybe some of my thoughts were true. Whether they were completely or partially right, I knew that it was true. The girl glared at me then turned her back to me and went off to the bathrooms. But Edward was still coming towards me. I started thinking about different reasons why Edward probably was with her then me. All of this thinking was making me sick.

_  
Take me away  
I'm gonna hurt somebody  
take me away right now  
how could he say  
he wanted more you better  
take me away right now  
_

Before he reached the table me and my friends left. I ran out of the club at a fast rate. Once outside I congradulated myself for not falling or tripping. Of course I was smart enough to figure out that he would follow me. I told my friends to go to the car and wait for me there. They left with a million questions in their eyes. I suppressed a sigh as I turned to face Edward.

_  
Take me away_


	2. please talk to me

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. So don't sue me! I'm too young to go to jail! Lol!

Authors note: ok so here's ch.2 sory if it's bad or anything but I wanted u guys to have it soon. Also, sorry that my chaps. have been short and not that detailed. I've been working on putting more details in them. Sorry if there are grammar errors too. Sorry that this is short, too. I'm a very busy person. Lol. And here's ch. 2! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_I suppressed a sigh as I turned to face Edward._

When I turned around and looked up to face Edward, I nearly had a heart attack. He was staring down at me with lustful eyes. I quickly looked down. A blush was forming on my face. And let me tell you. I don't think I have ever blushed that much. I was remembering what my friends had put me in and I blushed even more.

My friends had decided that tonight was the night to dress up Bella. They had forced me into a red minidress, that's top was strapless. My shoes were red pumps and were 2 in. For makeup they put red lipstick on, bright red nail polish, very little blush (seeing as how I was always blushing), some pink eye shadow, black eyeliner and lastly black mascara. My hair was down but it was in curls that started halfway down. Some of my hair was pinned back with bobby pins.

All in all, I guess you could say I looked hot. The way Edward was staring at me was proving my point. So I guess, maybe, I looked more than hot. I think I looked almost as pretty as the girl that Edward came in with. Almost.

It was then that my eyes drifted back up to Edward. I felt my angry eyes melting. He looked hot. He was looked more than hot. He was wearing dark jeans, with a red button up shirt with stripes on it. Underneath it was a white tee. He was wearing black tennis shoes and his hair was as usual messy. As much as I hated to admit it, he looked great (as I have said before).

"Bella." He breathed. He started running his fingers up and down my cheek. If my eyes hadn't melted already, they would have melted even faster than they did. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"What do you want Edward!" I asked. Acid dripping with each word said. His eyes quickly turned hurt and shocked.

"Bella can we please talk?" he pleaded.

"No Edward, we can't talk. If you wanted to talk, you should have come back a couple of days after you left, not 4 years later!" I screamed at him.

"Bella," he sighed, "I left to protect you not hurt you."

"If you wanted to protect me, you wouldn't have left! Do you know what I was like for the first year and more? Do you? DO YOU?"

"No, Bella, I don't know, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"No you don't! I was like a zombie! All I did was go to school, go to work, do my homework and cook dinner. That's all I did. It's taken me along time to get back to almost normal and now your just going to screw it all up!"

"I'm sorry Bella." He said. His voice was soft and low.

"I still need to explain everything to you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please Bella, just listen-" he stopped mid sentence, because at that moment the girl he showed up with came out of the club looking pissed.

I finally got a good look at her. Just like I thought, she was gorgeous, but not as pretty as Rosalie. She was at least 5'7. A pretty decent height, well better than mine at least. I think that she should have been, like, the spokesperson for Barbie or even Barbie. Those dolls should have been made after her. Her hair was platinum blonde, which went to just above her mid-back. It was a little wavy. Just wavy enough to look like she had just come from the beach. Or maybe she had braided her hair and taken it out before she came here. I couldn't tell if her hair was always like that or if it was straight. She had the same unnaturally pale skin as the rest of them and her eyes were the same golden color. **Well, **I thought bitterly to myself, **at least she drinks from animals.** She was dressed to kill. She was wearing a dress that was backless until a little above her butt. If she sat down, her dress would come close to seeing her butt crack. The dresses neckline plunged down to her belly button. The dress went to mid-calf where there were little layers. Her dress was an aqua color with glitter and sparkles all over it. She was also wearing white 3 in. pumps. She had a French manicure on her hands and toes and there were little rhinestones on them too. The only makeup she wore was eyeliner, mascara, clear lip gloss and a little bit of blush. I felt ugly standing near her.

"Who is this?" she hissed to Edward. Shooting another glare at me. Jeez. What did I ever do to her? I think she was acting meaner than Rosalie and that's saying something.

"Audrey this is Bella, Bella this is Audrey." He seemed reluctant to answer her. As he said those words, he gestured to us with one of his long pale hands.

"Edward," she said and stopped long enough to glare at me, "let's go! I wanna go inside and dance!" with the last line she gave him a playful pout.

"Go back inside." He ordered to her. "I'm not done talking."

"but I need someone to dance with silly!" jeez. Could her mood change. One minute she is angry and glaring and the next she is happy, flirting and acting seductive.

"Go back inside! I told you I'm not done."

"But-"

she never got to finish because I choose then to interrupt. I was getting bored of watching them.

"Go ahead and go inside. I was just leaving." And with that I spun on my heel and started walking to the car.

Of course Edward was there in a flash.

"Bella, please let me explain everything to you first."

"Sorry Edward but I need to leave."

"Please……" he begged me. His eyes were turning sad now.

"I need to go, but here's my cell phone number. Call me later or tomorrow or something and we can get together and you can explain everything to me." The only reason I said that was because he had finally worn me down. I couldn't stand to look at his face looking like that for another second. He immediately became happy.

"I'll call you soon." He promised. With that said he leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek.

After that I turned and started walking down the street to greet my friends. I was dazed from his kiss. Even though it was a kiss on the cheek, I felt like old times. I snuck a look back and saw him standing there staring at me. I quickly hurried and walked to the parked car. I couldn't help but be happy that he would be calling me. I hated to admit that, but a part of me was still angry. How dominant would that part be? It was beyond me. I would just have to wait and find out tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess that was a bit of a cliffy. Not as bad as the first ch. but still a bit of a cliffy. I promised I would have it out before the end of the week and I did. The next ch. should be up before Monday though. I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be now. For all I know it could be 20 chapters or even 5. I might even make Bella mad again. I think this is a bit longer than the last one!

Read and Review!

Alicia


	3. friends

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or new moon, they belong to Stephenie Meyer……….. the only thing I own is Audrey and they friends I made up for Bella.

Authors note- ok so, I said it would be up by Monday, but I lied. Sry I got busy and didn't have any time. So this ch. is basically a filler. It should talk about where Bella lives and her friends. Stuff like that. Ok, so, here's chapter 3!

* * *

As I stepped into the car, Jessica started bombarding me with questions. She was talking so fast that I didn't understand any of it. One of our friends, Laura, saw my pained expression and told Jessica to stop.

Laura was 5'8 with black hair that was long and straight and went down to just above her butt. She had olive colored skin and green eyes. The combination on her looked great. She was like a size 0 and could have easily been a model, if she wanted.

"Jessica," she said calmly. "why don't you wait until we get home before you decide to ask her lots of questions."

"Fine." Jessica agreed in a sulky tone.

"What station do you guys want to listen to?" Stacy asked.

We said that we wanted to listen to a pop station. Stacy put one on and we all started singing along to the songs.

Stacy was short, just a little shorter than me. She had brunette hair that was in layers and went to her shoulder blades. She had pale skin, not as pale as me, but it was still pale. Her eyes were a hazel color.

Ashley, who was driving, turned up the volume and rolled down the windows. It was actually a warm night, so the air felt really good against my skin.

Ashley's skin was hard to describe. It was, like, an in between color of tan and pale. What ever color it was, it looked great on her. Her natural hair color was black but she died it and now it was a plum color. Her hair was wavy and went to about mid back. Her eyes were a brown color, and were a bit wide. She was also about 5'6.

About 10 minuets later, we arrived at our apartment. Our apartment was surprisingly large. We had 4 rooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a small dining area. Me and Ashley shared a room. Jessica, Stacy, and Laura all had their own rooms, and their own bathrooms. The reason that me and Ashley shared a room, was because we were the best of friends and the room was a master suite. The room had enough room for 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 dressers, a TV. stand, and a huge walk in closet. The bathroom was also big enough for us both to use. It had a huge bath/ shower, a toilet (_duh_), and it had a double sink with a large mirror. We never had to worry about not having enough space. The living room and kitchen were big, which was nice. We also lived in the up-scale apartments because Laura and Stacy were rich. We paid our share but the paid for most of the stuff. There were also tennis courts, a swimming pool and a few other things for us to use. The reason we had those was because where we lived, it was like a community for apartments or something.

Once we pulled into a parking space in front of the apartment, I got out of the car and went into the apartment. I fell onto the couch and waited for the others to come in. Once they were all in, I sat up and took off my shoes. My feet were sore from standing in them for a long time.

"Are you guys gonna stare all night or are you gonna start asking questions?" I asked impatiently. I was getting annoyed that they were just staring.

"Sorry." They all replied together.

"Well, I guess we need to know why he showed up." Jessica said.

"The truth is, I have no idea why he was there and I didn't really talk to him. I did give him my number though, so he should be calling later or tomorrow sometime."

"Who was that girl with him? I don't think she liked you, she was glaring at you a lot."

This time it was Ashley that said that.

"Her name is Audrey and I have no idea what her story is. My only guess is that she likes Edward and she must think we are getting back together."

"Are you guys?" Jessica asked. A little too curiously, I might add.

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out when we talk."

"Ok." Was all Jessica said.

"If you guys don't mind I'm tired and I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night Bella!" they all replied together.

I went to Ashley and mine's room and shut the door. I went into the bathroom and started the water for a bath. While the water was running, I went back into the room and grabbed some pj's. when I went back into the bathroom I added bubbles, put some music on and got into the bath. I must have been in there for a long time because by the time I got out Ashley was changed, in bed and asleep. I crawled into bed and immediately feel asleep. I slept until 10, everyone else was still sleeping. About 2 minuets after I woke up, my cell phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said warily. I didn't recognize the number.

* * *

Ok well there chapter 3! Sorry if there are spelling mistake and stuff. The chapter was short because it was basically a filler. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Before next week for sure.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW!

Alicia


	4. phone calls

Disclaimer- lets see………. I don't own twilight and new moon, but I own Bella's friends and apartment.

Ok, so I was going to post this last night, but I ran out of time, because I was doing homework and I had to watch desperate housewives because I love that show. After that I fell asleep, so I didn't have that much time. Edward should come into the chapter about halfway. Read and review please!

* * *

"_Hello?" I said warily. I didn't recognize the number._

_-----------------_

"Bella?"

"Jacob?

Why the hell is Jacob calling me? We haven't talked for a couple of months. Where is he calling from? Weird.

"Hey Bella, I know we haven't talked in a while, but I gotta make this fast."

"Ok. What did you need to say?"

"Charlie came over earlier and asked me to call you for him. He's going fishing for the weekend, but he'll be home after lunch some time on Sunday."

"Why didn't he call me himself?"

"He said that he meant to, but he forgot and ran out of time, so when he came by he asked me to call."

"Oh. Did he forget that I was coming home this weekend?"

"He said that he knew, but he did forget. He said that you can go home whenever you want and he'll be there as soon as he can on Sunday."

"Ok, thanks for calling I guess."

"Your welcome. I'll call you soon, and we can get together sometime."

"Ok. Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

Once I heard the phone line go dead, I shut my phone. That was a weird conversation.

After that I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and got the milk out. Then I made my way over to the cupboards and grabbed a glass. I brought the milk over to the glass, and started pouring myself a glass of milk. I put the milk away and went to the pantry and grabbed myself a granola bar. Then I sat down in the living room, turned the TV on to MTV and started eating. When I was done I put away all of my stuff and went back to my room. The others were starting to wake up now.

Once in my room, I went to my drawers and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the water, stripped down, and hopped into the shower. After spending ten minutes in there, I got out. I quickly dried myself off and got changed. Once I was done, I put the towels in the basket and sat on my bed. Less than a minute later my phone rang.

Once again I didn't recognize the number. This better not be Jacob again, because I don't want to talk to him.

"Hello?" I said warily once again.

"Bella?" Edward?

"Yes… Edward?" I think its Edward. It sure sounds like him and if its not, this person has like the same voice of Edward.

"Yeah… its me."

"Oh, hi Edward."

"Hi, so where exactly do you live."

"I live in Seattle, in a section of upscale apartments, but I was thinking about going back to Forks tomorrow. Where are you?"

"Me and my family are at our house in Forks."

"Oh."

All of a sudden in the background I hear someone yelling 'let me go on the phone! I wanna talk to Bella!' That has to be Alice. Soon enough, after that Alice is on the phone.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said happily. Hearing her voice reminded me of how much I missed her.

"Alice! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, we all have."

"Tell everyone that I've missed them too."

"Ok I will. I gotta go; Edward wants to go back on the phone."

"Ok, bye Alice!"

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon!"

"Sorry about that, Alice has really missed you."

"I know, I've missed her a lot too."

"Are you really coming to Forks tomorrow."

"I think so. Charlie won't be there, but he'll be there the day after."

"Well, if your coming tomorrow why don't I pick you up at Charlie's sometime."

"I guess. I'll call you tomorrow when I get there."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

After I shut my phone, I started thinking about tomorrow. I was a little surprised that I was nice and happy and not mad. I guess I never stopped loving him or something. I guess I better go tell my friends I'm going home tomorrow. With that thought I got off the bed and made my way to the living room, where my friends were watching TV.

* * *

I think this is my longest chapter! But then again, it was mainly dialog. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. How did you guys like it? I don't think it was my best and I think I wrote it wrong or something. Anyways review please!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Alicia


	5. making plans with friends

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for Bella's friends.

Ok, so I lied. Last chapter was not the longest, but when I typed it up it was a lot longer. Weird. Oh ya, I'm also sick, so I'm not supposed to be on. Oh well I really wanted to update. I'm not sure if Edward will be in this. If he is it will probably be at the end or halfway. I also decided that since Bella has basically forgiven Edward, even though they haven't really talked, that there would be a twist with Audrey. Let's just say what she wants, she always gets. But that stuff won't happen till a little later. So that is for the people that like conflict and stuff like that. Here's chapter 5! Review and enjoy!

* * *

After I told my friends I was going home tomorrow, they all got dressed. I stayed in the living room and watched TV. When they were all ready, about an hour later, we decided what we were going to do.

We decided that we should go to a movie. After, we should go shopping and then go out to eat. We all pilled into the car with Ashley driving because she drives the fastest. I was in the passenger seat and everyone else was in the back.

We drove to the movie theater that was 20 mins. away and found great parking. We went up to the window and got 5 tickets for The Last Kiss. It was a great movie. (_an- I haven't seen it, so I don't know if it's good or anything.)_

After the movie, we went to the mall. We went to the M.A.C. store and bought some make-up. We also went to the Bare Escentuals store and bought more make-up. After that we went to the food court and got some food. After eating we finished our shopping. We went to Pac Sun, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Hollister, and a couple of other clothes stores. We also went to Borders and I got a couple of new books.

When we were done shopping we went to the car and put the bags in the car. Surprisingly, all of the bags fit in the trunk, and there were a lot of bags. Once we were all in the car, Ashley started to drive.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" she asked us.

"I don't know." Jess, Stacy, and Laura replied.

"How about Mexican?" I asked.

Everyone's replied with a sure.

We pulled into one of our favorite Mexican restaurants and waited for a table. While we were waiting, Jessica started talking about what she wanted to eat. Soon we were all talking about what we wanted.

"Hey, Bella?" Jess suddenly asked.

"Ya?" Oh, God. What is she gonna ask.

"I was wondering…."

"If…" I prompted.

"If… I could get a ride with you tomorrow?"

"What?" That was not what I thought she was going to ask.

"Could you give me a ride to Forks? I've been meaning to go back and my parents miss me."

"Oh… sure I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Bella! Whenever you go back, can I get a ride too?"

"Sure, but I don't know when I'm coming back."

"Ok."

Just then our others friends realized that we weren't talking with them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Stacy asked us.

"Oh, I'm going to give Jess a ride to Forks and then we'll come back together."

"Ok. You guys won't mind if we come there sometime soon?"

"No, it's not a problem. We'll probably miss you guys by the time you come." Jess answered.

"Well, I'd go with you guys tomorrow but I have to work." Stacy said.

"I'd go too, but you know how my boss is." Ashley replied.

We did. Her boss was a hard ass. He hated it when people took time off and when it was for a long amount of time.

"Oh great! I'm going to be by myself for a while, until we go see you guys." Laura said.

"Well, maybe you can come with us." Jess said, looking at me.

"Ya that would be great! You should come with us." I told Laura.

"Well," Laura began and then stopped. She was thinking about her answer. "I guess I could go with you guys."

"You should." Stacy told her.

"Yeah, you'd be bored here, but if you went with them you'd have something to do." Ashley said.

"Plus, we don't know when were going to go there." Stacy said.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys." She said happily.

Jess and I gave a little squeal.

Just then, the hostess said that our table was ready. All through out dinner, we talked about what we were going to do when they were all there. When we were done eating, we paid and left.

When we got back we grabbed all of our bags and headed into our rooms. When I got into Ashley and my's room, I turned on some music and started putting my stuff away. As much as I hated to admit it, I actually like shopping today. I normally hate it, especially since Laura and Stacy buy me a lot of things. Today they bought more than half of the stuff I got, even though I kept objecting. I guess they were like Alice, because they loved to shop and buy things for me. When I was done putting my stuff away, I grabbed my suitcase from the closet. I just about filled it to the brim with some of the cloths I got today and old stuff. When I was done I zipped it up and put it in front of my bed. I then headed into the bathroom and grabbed everything I would need. I put it all into a toilet article bag and left it on the sink.

Since I was done, I decided to check on Jess and Laura. Jess was done and was watching a movie in the living room with Stacy and Ashley. Laura was still packing. She had one suitcase filled to the brim and was working on another one.

"How much clothes do you need?" I asked her. Jess and I both had a huge suitcase, backpack and a toilet article bag.

She jumped when she heard my voice.

"I was just going to finish this one, and then fill up a backpack, purse and toilet bag." She said.

"Fine, but don't pack anymore. My car isn't big and you're already going to get smashed. So if you don't want to sit on the roof, I suggest that you don't pack anymore." I told her.

"Ok, let me finish this one, and then I won't pack anymore. I swear."

"Ok, hurry up. They want to put a movie on and Stacy is baking cookies."

"Stacy is baking cookies!"

Stacy loves cooking almost as much as me, but she cooks the best cookies.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll hurry up." And with that she started packing faster. I then left her room and went into the living room.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Ya?"

"Let's put the suitcases and backpacks in the car, so we don't have to do it tomorrow."

"Ok."

She got off the couch, and we went into our rooms. We met at the door, and headed to my car together. We put our suitcases and backpacks in the trunk. Laura was going to get smashed by her suitcases tomorrow. There was enough room for her backpack and all of toilet bags.

"I feel sorry for Laura." Jess told me.

"I don't. it's her fault for packing those suitcases."

"Let's go inside, I can smell the cookies."

When we got into the living room, the smell of cookies was breathtaking. They smelt so good! Just then Laura came out.

"There's enough room for your backpack and all of our toilet article bags in the trunk. Your suitcases aren't going to fit. So you'll have to put them into the back of the car with you."

"Whatever." And with that she went outside, put her bags in the car and came inside.

We all stuffed our faces with the cookies and watched the movie. The movie was Wedding Crashers and it was hilarious. We were laughing so hard (_an- I have seen this, and I don't know if people haven't but I'm going to just mention like one thing that happened.)_ especially when he got shot in the butt. We thought it was hilarious and we laughed so hard.

When the movie was done we said good night. Before I went to bed I told Jess and Laura that I wanted to leave by 9:30, the latest would be 10. they said ok and we went to bed.

That night, as I lay in bed, I started thinking about tomorrow. I wondered if Edward was too. As I drifted off to sleep, I was still thinking about tomorrow and how it would go with Edward.

* * *

Ok, so there's chapter 5! So next chapter should be the drive to Forks and possibly meeting Edward. I'm not sure yet. This time I seriously think it's my longest chapter, but with my luck its not. Sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes. The next chapter should be up sometime on Monday! Oh, well review please!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Alicia


	6. the trip

Disclaimer- I don't own any of it except for Audrey who needs to come back soon and Bella's friends.

Ok, so, I have a bit of a writers block. I can't really think of anything, so sry if this chapter sucks and is really short. Oh ya, I wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews cause it really does make my day brighter! **Astertisks **just wanna say that your review was my favorite cause you know the song, the band and love the song and if you didn't notice I changed all of the she's to he's, the guy to girl incase you didn't notice. This chapter is basically a filler. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and review!

* * *

The next morning I got up and took a shower. I quickly dried off and put on a pair of gray sweatpants, a white tank top and a gray hoodie with a pair of tennis shoes. When I was done I walked into the kitchen, where the rest of my friends were dressed and ready to go to work and leave. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar, went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass, and then I got the milk out and poured myself a glass of milk. Once I was done I went over to the table, where my friends were sitting at, and began to eat. By that time it was 9:20.

"Hey, Jess. Laura. I think we should go now."

"Ok." They both replied together.

We said goodbye to our friends and promised to call them and tell them what we were doing. We piled into the car with me driving, Jessica in the passenger seat and Laura in the back with all of her stuff. After we had been on the road for about an hour and a half Laura and I started talking. Jessica was already asleep. She fell asleep about 30 minutes after we left.

"Why exactly did you and Edward breakup Bella?" Laura suddenly asked. Taking off her earphones and closing her book.

"Well, we had a big fight before his family left. I don't remember what it was about, but he left before we could fix things." I muttered quietly.

That wasn't what really happened of course. He really did leave but we didn't have a fight. He said he didn't love me and he was getting tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. He said it would be a clean break and I would forget all about him and his family. He also said that he would get distracted and his memories of us would leave. Thinking about that day, I suddenly got tears in my eyes. He had really hurt me. I had gotten better over time, but it felt like there was still a hole in my heart.

"Oh." Laura said quietly. I could tell she felt bad about asking because she started reading her book again. We didn't talk the rest of the way there.

When we were 10 minutes away from Jessica's house I told Laura to wake her up. By the time we got there she was almost wide awake. We all got out of the car and brang her bags to the door.

"Thanks guys. I guess Laura is sleeping at your house." Jessica said to me.

"Ya, Charlie isn't there and I'm guessing your family would like to talk to just you." I told her.

"Ok. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She quickly gave us hugs and went inside.

We went back to the car and Laura sat in the front with me.

"Do you want to get food first and then go to my house?"

"Sure. I'm really hungry." Just as she said that, her stomach grumbled.

I pulled the car into the first fast food restaurant I saw and we got out. It turned out to be McDonalds. We ordered our food and sat down. Just as I was about to say something our number was called and we got out to get our food. We ended up not talking and just eating. We ate fast, so we were only in there for like 20 minutes. We got back into the car and went to my house. As we pulled into the driveway I told Laura that it was my house. We got out of the car, grabbed our bags and went into the house. I told Laura to put her stuff in my room. Once our bags were in my room, we went into the living room and sat down.

"I think we should just relax and watch TV. Sound good?"

"Ya. I'm pretty tired."

"Me too."

Soon we were watching MTV. There was a movie on, so we started watching it. When it was over, we flipped channels and saw Dirty Dancing was on and after that was Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. When the second movie was over we went back to MTV. We were watching the Real World and it was 4:00. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, its 9 and Laura is asleep too.

I quickly got off of the couch and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number. I don't know how I forgot to call him. _1 ring…. 2 rings…3 rings…_ and then he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's me."

"Oh, Hey. Did you just get in?" Shit. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask.

"Oh, no. I've been home for a while. I meant to call, but me and my friend, Laura, started watching movies and then we fell asleep. I just woke up about a minute ago."

"Oh. When do you want to get together?"

"Umm….. How about tomorrow? Jessica and Laura are going to go do something together and Charlie won't be home until the day after."

"Tomorrow is fine. What time do you want me to pick you up at?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you tomorrow. I have to drop Laura off at Jessica's, so sometime after it?"

"That's fine. Don't forget to call." Like I'd honestly forget.

"I won't. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." And then he hung up.

I went downstairs to see Laura in the same the same position I'd left her. I went to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets. I put two on her and then I grabbed a pillow and layed on the floor in front of the couch. I covered my self up and turned the lights and TV off. After I did that, I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry that was short! Like I said, it was basically a filler. I have a bit of writers block. **I am looking for suggestions about what to do next! Please help!** Once again, sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Edward will definitely be in the next chapter, for those of you who are missing him. Audrey will come into play in a few chapters. Once everything goes back to normal. Please review! Reviews make me feel happy. I swear they really do!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Alicia


	7. the next morning

Disclaimer- I only own Audrey and Bella's friends. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

oh ya. some1 asked who Audrey is. she is a vampire and shes mainly in chapter two. you don't know much about her because i haven't told you much.

Ok so sorry it's been a week but I've been busy w/ hw and a bunch of stuff. I still have a bit of a writers block. Grr. It makes me really mad. Anyways here's chapter 7! Review and enjoy!

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 10 to find Laura still sleeping. I quickly got up and went to the kitchen. I decided that I was going to eat cereal, so I grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and the cereal. Once I poured myself a bowl I put the milk and cereal away. When I was halfway through my bowl, Laura woke up.

"Hi." She said, still sleepy. She started rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"Morning." I said to her.

"What's for breakfast?" as she said that, her stomach started talking.

"Well, I'm just eating cereal, but if you want something else, I could make it for you." I offered her.

"Oh. I'll just have cereal I guess."

By that point I was done eating.

"Ok, I'll grab the stuff for you. Go ahead and sit down."

"Ok."

I went to the sink and rinsed out my bowl and spoon and put it in the dishwasher. I then grabbed her a bowl and spoon and placed it on the table. Then I grabbed the milk and cereal. I gave them to her, and she poured the milk and cereal into the bowl. I grabbed the milk and put it in the fridge, and then I grabbed the cereal and put it away.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to meet Edward and you are going to go to Jess' and the two of you will do something." I told her. As I told her what I was doing, she raised her eyebrows.

"What are you and Edward going to do?"

"I think we are just gonning to eat and talk." Well, I would eat but we would both talk.

"Oh."

"Are you done?"

"Yay. Do you want to use the shower first?"

"No, you go first. You're the guest and I live here."

"Ok. Umm, where's my stuff."

I rolled my eyes. I showed her yesterday.

"In my room. Remember yesterday? We went to my room, put the stuff there and came back down."

"Oh, ya. How could I have forgot?"

I wonder, I thought and once again rolled my eyes. We walked up the stairs to my room. Laura grabbed her clothes and I showed her to the bathroom. As I heard the shower start, I went downstairs and put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. I then walked up the stairs. When I walked back to my room, I stopped cold.

* * *

Gives an evil laugh. Ok I know it's short and a huge cliffy, but not to worry, I'm working on the next one right now! **So I seriously am going to need help writing this story. If anyone would like to help pm me. **Anyways the next chapter should be up later today or sometime tomorrow afternoon because I get out early. And I had school today so I gotta do my homework. And if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update until next week.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	8. getting ready

Disclaimer- Look at my other chapters to see what I own and don't.

Ok… I know that what I did was evil, but I had fun doing it. I was going to update last night but I had to do my homework and I ran out of time. Sorry. I tried to make this long but I'm pretty sure it isn't. Grrrr, I try so hard but it's never long. Oh ya, this chapter is mainly Bella getting ready. Thanks for all of your reviews! They all rock! Anyways here's chapter 8! Review and enjoy!

_

* * *

__When I walked back to my room, I stopped cold._

---------

I stared at the person sitting on the bed for a couple of moments before they stood up and walked over to me. The person gave me a giant hug and after a moment, I returned it.

"Alice!" I squealed. I was so happy that I started to cry.

"Oh, Alice, I've missed you so much. All of you." I continued to say the same thing over and over.

"Bella, we missed you to. I'm not here to hug you all day. I had a vision of what was going to happen, so I came over here to get you ready." Alice squealed.

I gulped. Great. I was just going to wear jeans and a shirt, not get dressed up.

"Yay." Only, when I said it, it came out like a question.

"As soon as your friend gets out of the shower, you have to take a shower. After that I'll get you ready. Ok?"

"Sure."

Just as I said that I heard the water stop. Ten minuets later Laura came out changed and with wet hair. Alice was in the middle of telling me a funny story about Emmett and I was laughing hard, did I notice that Laura had come out. I quickly got up and pulled Laura over to Alice.

"Laura, this is Alice. Alice this is Laura." They both said hi to each other.

"Alice is Edward's sister and one of my bestest friends." I told Laura.

"Laura is also one of bestest friends. We meet in a class together on the first day of college. Ore dorm rooms were also next to each other. I think she's going to be staying with me for a while or with Jess or going back and forth."

"Cool." Alice said.

Laura was just staring at Alice in shock. I couldn't blame her. Alice was beautiful and pretty short, but her voice was beautiful.

"I need to go take a shower. I think you two will be fine." I said and gave them a smile.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't bite her." She said and gave me a wink. Laura just looked confused.

I quickly walked away and went to the bathroom. I started the water, stripped down and got in. The hot water felt good against my skin. I stayed in for about fifteen minuets and then got out. I quickly dried myself off and got changed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before leaving. When I got back to my room I saw Laura sitting on the bed and laughing along with Alice.

"What's so funny?" I asked them. Laura couldn't respond because she was laughing so hard, so Alice answered.

"I was telling her a story about Emmett."

"Oh." That was all I needed to know.

When Laura finally stopped laughing, Alice spoke to me.

"I think that we should get you ready now." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, joy! This should be fun!" I replied sarcastically.

"I get to help too!" Laura exclaimed. Obviously happy that she had another excuse to dress me up.

"First we should blow dry your hair."

With that said, she pulled two hairdryers out of a bag that I never noticed. When she saw my weary expression she grinned. She then plugged them into the wall and gave one to Laura. Laura grinned at Alice and Alice grinned back. Yay! I thought to myself bitterly. Then they were both blow-drying my hair. It took them a totally of about five minuets before they were done.

"I called Jess and asked her to come get me, so Edward can pick you up." Laura told me.

"Plus I get to help out, otherwise we would have had to drop me off now because with the dress and shoes you'll be wearing there's no way you'd be able to drive, let alone do anything."

"Oh, God. What kind of dress did you get me? And I'm guessing that you got me high heels." Yay! Once again. Not. This was not going to be fun.

"Ok, Bella. You're going to put the dress on now. It won't mess your hair up, but I think it's easier if it goes on now."

"Ok." I replied warily.

I gasped when Alice pulled the dress out of the bag. It was gorgeous! But something that I would definitely never wear. I hesitated. Alice saw my hesitation.

"Don't worry you won't rip it or anything."

"How do you kn-" I started to ask but was cut off when Alice winked. I guess Alice saw more of tonight. I guess I would have to believe her.

My eyes wandered back to the dress and I gasped again. It was so beautiful and I was pretty sure it was expensive. It was a strapless dress and its color was pink and green. The top half had flowers on it and was see through. The flowers were a light pink with light green leaves on them. The rest of the dress was a green color. It had a large slit that went up a long way. The back of the dress dipped down a bit. All in all, it was gorgeous. Before I put the dress on Alice handed me a pink bag. Oh, God, it was from Victoria Secrets. I pulled out a frilly hot pink thong.

"Alice!" I shrieked. "I will not wear that thong!"

"Bella you are and that's that."

With that Alice and Laura turned their backs to me so I could change. I shed my clothes and put the thong on. I then stepped into the dress and pulled it up. I couldn't wear a bra because you would see it. When I was done I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Bella! You look gorgeous!" Laura said and gave me a hug.

"Just wait till her hair and makeup is done and her shoes are on." Alice joked.

"Ok, Bella, sit down." Laura told me. I did as I was told.

"We are going to cover the mirrors, so that you can't see yourself." Alice told me. I nodded. When they were done Alice told me, "Now we are going to do your hair." I once again nodded.

Alice pulled out a pink and green headband that perfectly matched the dress, curlers, hair spray and a bunch of other things. She quickly put the curls in and a while took them out and then started working so fast that I had no idea what she was doing. When she was done her and Laura exchanged a grin.

"What does it look like?" I begged them. They both gave me a smirk as their answer.

"You'll see soon enough. I'll only tell you that it looks great."

"Ok."

"Time for your makeup!" Laura cried happily.

They applied some pink eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and the smallest amount of blush. They, then, put some lip liner, that matched my lips on. On top of that was clear lip-gloss, so my lips looked nice and shinny.

"Wow." Laura said.

"Wow is right." Alice agreed. They stared at me for a few more minuets.

"Ok, now we need to put your shoes on." Alice said.

She then reached into the bag and pulled out a shoe box. She took the lid off and pulled the shoes out. the shoes were white with diamonds all over them. They were 2 ¾ inches. I guess that wasn't that bad. I quickly put the shoes on, and stood up. I walked around my room. My legs were shaking for 5 minuets, but they stopped. The shoes weren't that hard to walk in.

"You were right, Alice. She looks even better." Laura said and I blushed. "She looks even better then when all of us work on her."

"Thanks, I think." Alice said. "Bella you look great! I have to take a picture!"

She quickly pulled a camera out of her purse and took a picture.

"Can I see myself now?" I asked. I was starting to get impatient.

"Of course, Bella."

Alice and Laura pulled all the sheets off of the mirrors. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. I looked hot! I just stood there looking at myself. Opening my mouth every now and then to say something, but then closing it.

"Thank you guys!" I said. I then started to feel tears threatening to fall down.

"Bella! Please don't cry. I know you're happy, but you're going to ruin your makeup."

"Ok, Alice."

I gave them each a hug and then the doorbell rang.

"That should be Jess, it's already 6 and she said she would be here around six." Laura said.

It's six. Wow. They had been working on me for a while. We reached the door and opened it to see Jess standing there. When she saw me she just stared in shock. When she saw Alice, I thought she was going to fall over.

"Wow, Bella. You look great! Hi Alice." She said shyly.

"Hey Jess. Long time no see." She joked.

"I think we should be going. Edward should be here soon. I think I'll stay with Jess tonight, so you can stay out late with Edward." Laura said.

"Ok."

I gave them each a hug and promised to call them tomorrow. When they left I turned to Alice.

"I think I'm going to go. Edward should be here soon." Alice said. I didn't want Alice to go, but she probably wanted to go home and spend time with Jasper.

"Ok. Bye Alice." I told her. I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheeks.

"Bye, Bella! I'll see you later tonight."

Before I could respond she left. A couple of minuets later, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Sorry I stopped there! I gave you another cliff hanger. gives another evil laugh if you want to see Bella's dress, shoes and hairstyle, then look at my profile. The links will be there. Sorry if I didn't describe them right or anything or if you don't understand. Look at the links to see what I meant. Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. **I'm seriously looking for someone to help me. I guess you could call it an editor, so if you want the job tell me.** I honestly think this is the longest chapter, but watch, it isn't. Anyways, please review everyone!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	9. going

Disclaimer- you already know what I own and don't, so don't ask!

**ForeverBitten,** ok so you asked me like 2 questions, so I'll answer them for you.

1- I get out early because our last period is usually when we have assemblies, rallies, things like that. We don't have anything planed so we get out early. On Wednesday we have testing, so we get out at like 12. There's no school on Friday because the teachers have to do something.

2- As for your second question, it usually depends on how long it takes you to type and come up with ideas. For me, it usually only takes about an hour. I don't update a lot because I have tons of hw.

I hope that helped you!

Ok, so thanks for all of the reviews. Last chapter was my longest chapter! Even though it was only 4 pages, printing, but when I typed it, it was like 6. sob I have a feeling this chapter isn't going to be that long. Sorry. I don't have that much to say either. Anyways here's chapter 9! Review and enjoy!

_

* * *

__A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang._

-----------

I slowly walked to the door. My heart was beating faster and faster, the closer I got to it. When I finally reached the door, I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. It felt like it had taken my years to walk to the door. When in reality, it only took a few seconds.

I opened the door to see Edward. He was looking down, so when he heard the door open, he quickly looked up. He stared at me for a few minutes with a strange look on his face. I couldn't tell what the strange look was, but I figured that it had to do with surprise and lust. He quickly grinned at me. I grinned back. I also felt the heat rising in my cheeks, so I had a feeling that I looked like a tomato. He gave a little laugh.

"Shall we go?" he asked. The amusement was clear in his eyes.

"I guess so."

We started walking down the stairs, when I tripped. Inches from the ground, I felt two cold, strong arms grab my waist. His touch was just like I remembered and it felt good.

"I see that you haven't changed much." He said. The amusement was back in his eyes.

"What did you think? That I wouldn't be clumsy? I'm trying hard to not become as clumsy."

"I can see how well that's working out for you." He replied.

By that time, we had made it to the car. He opened the door for me and waited for me to get in before he closed the door. Before my seatbelt was even buckled he was starting the car. His Volvo was just like I last remembered it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"But, Edward, you know I hate surprises." I said. Sticking out my lower lip.

"I know, but it's better as a surprise. To make sure you don't recognize anything, I'm going to blindfold you."

"Blindfold me? Why?"

"Because if I don't, you'll know where we're going." With that said, he put a blindfold over my eyes. "We should be there in a few minutes anyways."

After he said that I felt the car turn and it park. "I'm going to have to run you."

With that said, I felt myself being pulled out of the car. Edward placed me in his arms; bridal-style and then he took off running. I closed my eyes and 5 minutes later, he stopped. He placed me on the ground and took my hand. We walked for about 5 more minutes before he stopped.

"I'm going to take your blindfold off now."

"Ok." I responded.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I could see. I gasped as I realized where we were. We were in our meadow. We had only gone here that one time, but it was definitely ours. The last time I had been here was when Laurent almost killed me. I shivered at the memory. The meadow looked nothing like it had then. There was a table in the center, with two chairs. There was a stereo on the floor and a cooler. There were also paper lanterns hung around all of the trees. There were also a few lamps around, so that I could see.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me with anxious eyes.

"Nothing." I lied. "It just looks so beautiful. That's all."

"Oh. Are you hungry?" before I had time to answer, my stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

With that said he led me to the table. He pulled out a chair for me, so I sat down. He then grabbed a plate of hot food and gave it to me. After that he got me a drink and sat across from me. I started eating the food.

"Wow. This is really good. Where'd you get it from?"

"I'm glad you like it. I made it." He said and gave me a sheepish smile.

"You… made….. it….?" I chocked out.

"Yep."

"Wow. Ummm…." I said. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, because I wanted to know what he did when he was gone.

"Yes?" he asked. He tilted his head to the side, dazzling me.

"Um… well, why did it take you so long to come back?" I asked. I barely even said it, it was a whisper but I knew he heard. He took in a deep breath and let it out, and then he began.

"Well…"

* * *

once again, I give an evil laugh and leave you with a cliffy. Sorry. And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, and making this really short. I promise you next chapter should be long. It will basically be them talking about what they did, but it will end on a happy note. I won't update until sometime on Wednesday because I'm going to be really busy tomorrow. I guess that's it! Review please! oh ya, i think someone offered to help me if that was you plz tell me!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	10. explanations

Disclaimer- this is a huge one! I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Like half of the stuff in the story belong in New Moon! I also don't own these songs (_The Point- Hidden In Plain View_ and **Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**)

The lyrics that are bold are **Your Guardien Angel** lyrics. Anything italicized are _The Point._ Both of these songs are really good, so listen to them! First I said I would update on Wednesday and I didn't. Very sorry. Anyways I want to thank my editor, **Talz16**, who editedthis chapter! Thanks again. I think this chapter is short so sorry about that. This chapter took me a long time to write and I have no idea why. Thanks for all of the reviews! Anyway, review and enjoy!

* * *

"_Well…"_

-------

"Why don't we dance and I'll explain?" He asked. I involuntarily looked at the stereo and then back up at the grass.

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

"But Edward, you know I hate dancing!" I said. What did he do, hit his head and forget that I hate dancing. Not that hitting his head on anything would hurt him.

"I know you do but do you remember prom? You had a good time." I did have fun, but I also had a broken leg. "It can be just like that. I won't let go of you. I promise." I started weighing my options.

"I guess….."

"Good." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and stood up.

He grabbed my hand and led me away from the table. When we were in the middle of the meadow, he let go of my hand. He walked over to the stereo and started the music, and then he walked back to me. He grabbed me and we started to dance. A few seconds after we started dancing, I started tripping over his feet. He laughed at me and placed my feet on his, so that I was standing on his feet. It was a lot easier like this. I loudly cleared my throat.

_My voice is tired  
I can barely speak or whisper these words  
We clear our minds  
And these broken bottles and glasses  
Heal our lives.  
So drinks to the skies  
and blood to your eyes  
This rooftop is understanding  
And swallow your pride, or choke till you die  
Cause this fall's unforgiving  
So call on your angels  
To get your fall tonight  
And I'll crawl on my hands  
Pouring out my insides.  
_

"I guess you want me to start now?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. Being away from you for so long as been so hard. I owe you a huge apology. No. I owe you a lot more than that. I owe you so much. I left because I thought I was putting you in danger. By me leaving I thought I was protecting you." I chose then to interrupt.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"You leaving didn't protect me. It made me vulnerable." I said and then stopped. "First I became friends with Jacob and then he became a werewolf and then Laurent came back and almost killed me. But Jake's pack killed him. After that Victoria came back." Everything I said tumbled out of my mouth very fast. I could barely understand myself. From the look on Edward's face, I knew he heard everything.

"Laurent…. And Victoria…. Came back…. And they almost killed you….. You put your life in the hands of werewolf's! A new one at that. Will you please explain everything to me?" It was then that I noticed that we stopped dancing. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

_I'll wait for you  
Hoping to change your mind  
Hoping's all I can do.  
_

"Well, after you left, I guess I became kind of depressed. One day I went to the movie's with Jessica. We saw a zombie movie, and I guess I snapped out of it. Another day I saw two motorcycles and I got them. I drove to Jake's house and he fixed them. He taught me how to ride them. Whenever I was in danger I heard your voice. Anyways, before Jake became a werewolf we started looking for the meadow. Then be became one, so I looked for it by myself. When I finally found it I was standing and then someone walked out of the forest. It was Laurent and we started talking. He asked about you guys and I kept on hearing your voice telling me what to do. We kept talking and then I asked about Victoria, and then he said that she wouldn't be happy with him. I asked why and he said for killing me. Before he had a chance to attack the werewolf's came. He ran and they chased him. Jake later told me that they killed him. Victoria came looking for me, but she smelt one of you guys and ran. I left before she came back. I don't know what's happened to her. I eventually became myself again, though I'm not as happy. I went to college in Seattle, I still live there. I made a lot of friends, but I've barely even dated." When I finished there was silence for a while. I could see his face taking in everything I had said.

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
**

"I'm sorry. If I knew that my leaving would have caused this much of a mess, I wouldn't have left."

"Well." I prompted.

"Well, what?" He asked. Looking confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you've been doing?" I demanded.

"Well, the first thing you should know is that I've been miserable just like you and that I was going to come back along time ago, but something happened."

_These days are tired and these nights are overwhelming  
And we spoke through silence  
A routine silence, with nothing more to say  
So drinks to the skies  
And blood to your eyes  
I'll be understanding  
Tonight  
I understand everything tonight.  
_

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Before I was planning to come back, I went to visit my family-"

"Why weren't you with them?" I interrupted.

"Well, I was hunting."

"Hunting what?"

"I guess hunting isn't the right word, I was tracking."

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**

"Who?" I asked. Even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Victoria, but as you can see that didn't turn out well." He said.

"What else did you do?"

"As I was saying, when I visited my family something happened. They were in Alaska visiting the Denali coven. Me and Jasper were hunting in the woods, when out of no where this girl showed up."

_Wait for you  
Hoping to change your mind  
Hoping's all I can do.  
_

"Was it Audrey?" I don't even have to look at his face to know the answer. He nodded.

"Yes. We were both really hungry and our instincts had taken over. Her blood smelt good. Jasper attacked her and started drinking her blood. I was still in control, so I pulled him off of her, and then Alice showed up. She took her and ran her back to Carlisle. He had to bite her because if he didn't she would have died. When her transformation was done we explained everything to her. She was shocked, to say the least. We stayed in Alaska, training her to only drink from animals and not humans. We all had to stay together. Now that she is fine around human blood, I was able to come back. My family decided that we should all come. Carlisle got a job at a local hospital. He obviously can't work at the one here, because he looks the same. But, Bella, I need to know. Do you still love me?"

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
**

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" I said. "What about everything you said to me in the forest?" His eyes were full of pain as he answered.

"I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be." He said seriously. Before he could finish, I felt myself freezing. "Let me finish. I'm a very good liar, but for you to believe everything I told you so fast, it was painful. I knew that you weren't going to let me go, so I tried to convince you that I didn't love you anymore. I hoped that you would move on if you knew that I didn't love you. I thought it would take a long time to convince you that I didn't love you, but you quickly believed me. Even after all of those times I told you I loved you."

_And I'm dying because your leaving  
Hopes abandoned, my heart's still beating  
But I never gave up trying  
I did everything for you  
I did everything  
_

"I don't understand." I said slowly.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. Now that your back, I can see everything clearly, like I could before. Will you really answer me this time? Can you still love me, after everything we've been through? Can you?" He whispered. I was on the verge on tears when I finally answered.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray**

"Of course I love you, nothing can and will ever change that."

"That's all I needed to hear."

_So I'll wait for you  
Hoping to change your mind.  
I'll wait for you_.

With that said he pulled my head to his and kissed me. It wasn't the cautious ones I was used to. It was filled with more passion and was less cautious. It was even deeper than the one he gave me on my birthday, all those years ago. When we finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered my name. Even after everything that had happened to us, I knew we would be fine. So we continued to dance, even when there was no more music.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven **

* * *

I think that ended on a sweet and happy note. In case you forgot I got a lot of the explanation stuff from chapter 23 in New Moon. Now, you guys now a little more about Audrey. She is going to be making more appearances soon. I guess I don't have a lot to say. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Keep your fingers crossed! Since this was in my opinion my best chapter and I absolutely love it, I better get a lot of reviews! Keep reviewing!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	11. the morning after

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or new moon but I own Bella's friends and Audrey

Thanks for the reviews. I think I know where the story is going to go but I'm not sure. Again, I don't have much to say. Umm, last chapter was the longest! Yay for that! Quick question. **Is anyone else that has a story. not getting emails about reviews they get? Cause I haven't been getting any. The same goes for the story alert, when a new chapter gets posted, I haven't been getting emails for that either. Does anyone have the same problem?** Anyways, Here's chapter 11! Review and enjoy!

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I felt a cool hand touch my face. I tried to keep my eyes closed, but they wouldn't stay shut. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward's perfect face inches from mine. I closed my eyes again, sure that I was dreaming. When I opened them again he was still there. I couldn't remember why he was here, but then last nights events flooded into my mind. I quickly sat up to find myself in my room on my bed and in pjs. How did I get in here? 

"Edward, did you bring me back and…. Change me?" I asked, my face turning a bright red.

"No, I didn't change you. When we stopped dancing, you said you were tired, so I ran back to the car. Before we even got there you were asleep. I drove back to your house and put you on your bed. I called Alice and she changed you. I came back a while later and stayed with you."

"Oh. Did I talk about you in my sleep?" I asked curios. His only answer was to grin at me. I groaned. "What did I say about you?"

"You said that you'd always love me and then you started mumbling about being surprised that you would forgive me so easily."

"I wonder why I did forgive you so easily."

"It doesn't matter why, just that you did." He pulled me off of the bed and he sat on the rocking chair, placing me on his lap. We rocked back and forth for a while, until my stomach grumbled. "Time to feed you." He placed me over his shoulder and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the milk and got the cereal box. Then I got a bowl and spoon and poured myself some cereal. Edward put the cereal and milk away, while I was eating.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked curious.

"I was thinking that we could go to my house, since none of the family has seen you."

"But I saw Alice yesterday." Didn't he know that she came over and helped me?

"That's were Alice went. One minute she was with Jasper and the next she was flying out of the house. I guess she got you ready."

"Yep. I was just going to wear jeans and a nice shirt, but she said she had a vision. She told me that I had to dress up, otherwise the surprise wouldn't work. My friend Laura helped me too. That reminds me…" I trailed off and frowned. "I don't know when Laura is coming back from Jess's. hmmm……"

"Why don't you just call her?" Edward suggested.

"You're right. I'll call her now and see if she's doing anything with Jess today."

I quickly picked up my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura, it's me, Bella."

"Hey Bella, me and Jess were going to do something, but something came up with her family. It's a family emergency, they didn't tell me to leave, but I could tell that they would rather have me leave then stay."

"Oh. Hold on a minute and don't hang up." I instructed her.

"Edward, my friend, Laura, has to come back but I really want to see your family. What should we do?"

"Well, I think she could come with us if you want." He said, casually.

"That'd be great. Why don't you call Alice and see if everything will be alright?" I suggested.

He nodded and called Alice. While he was talking to her, his lips were moving fast and his voice was low, so I had no idea what they were saying. When he was done, he gave me a nod and I picked the phone up again.

"Sorry about that. I'm going to go to Edward's house to see his family and since you have no where to go you can come with us. How does that sound?"

"I don't want to intrude or anything-"I choose then to cut her off.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. Edward said that his family won't mind."

"Ok- Wait is Edward with you?"

"Yes." Oh God. Now I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, Bella. You didn't, did you? Did you sleep with him last night?" Oh, God. I started blushing furiously and Edward started laughing. I shot him a dirty look.

"No, we didn't Laura. Edward just got here." I lied. "He came over to pick me up."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways Jess is gonna drop me off in like 10 minutes. You guys are gonna have to wait; I need to take a shower and stuff. Io don't know how, but I left all of my stuff at your house. Right now I'm in a pair of Jess's pj's cause my clothes are all wet from yesterday." I raised an eyebrow at that, even though she couldn't see.

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm hungry and I need to eat. See you soon!" and then the line was dead.

"I think I should go take a shower now." Edward nodded.

"I'll be down here if you need me." He said and gave me a small kiss.

Dazed, I walked up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my clothes and headed in to the bathroom. I quickly stripped down and took a short shower. When I was done I dried off and changed. I brushed my hair and put it a pony tail. After that I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I finished that I went downstairs to find Edward not there. I got confused. Didn't he say he would be there? I shrugged and went to my room. I saw Edward lying on my bed, with his eyes closed. I raised one eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to be downstairs."

"I was but I changed my mind and came up here to wait for you." He said grinning. "We should go downstairs, your friends will be here in a few seconds."

Sure enough, when I was halfway down the stairs, I heard a car pull up. By the time I opened the door, Laura was on the porch waving to Jess, who was leaving.

"Hey." She said giving me a hug. I returned her hug and ushered her inside.

"Laura this is Edward. Edward this is Laura." Laura suddenly shy, whispered hi and stared at Edward. Edward on the other hand smiled and said nice to meet you. "Are you gonna go shower and change Laura?"

"Wha- what? Oh ya. I'll go now and leave you two alone." With that she headed upstairs and into my room. I heard the bathroom door open and close and then the water started. I gave a sigh and sat down in the living room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said nervously.

"Last night you said that you heard my voice when I was gone. Can you explain that to me, please?" I thought he forgot about that cause he didn't ask about it last night. I guess he was shocked about Laurent and Victoria.

"Sure. Well, remember how I told you that I suddenly snapped out of my haze when I saw that movie with Jess?"

"Yes." He said and nodded.

"Well we were going to go eat, and across the street was a bar. Outside of it were some guys that looked like the ones that almost, um, I guess that right word is raped me. I started walking toward them and then all of a sudden I heard your voice. After that, every time I was in danger, I would hear your voice. You would tell me to stop or beg or just do something. I assumed I was going crazy. When I first heard your voice, I tried to block it out but I couldn't, so I wouldn't let myself admit that it was your voice. I wouldn't think about your name, so I referred to it as _his voice._ I also, kind of did dangerous things to hear your voice. Like jumping off the cliff and riding the motorcycle. So basically whenever I was in danger or being stupid, I heard your voice." When I was finally done I looked at his face. He looked shocked.

"You… did… stupid… and… dangerous… things… to… hear… my… voice?" his voice sounded strangled. Like he had just been choked.

"Umm… yes?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm here. I still don't understand a little."

As I was about to respond, Laura walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of ripped Hollister jeans, an Abercrombie jacket and a red shirt from American Eagle. She had blown dried her hair and left it down. She also had on some makeup. I looked down at her shoes and saw that she was wearing Uggs. She also had one of her Gucci purses with her. I quickly looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of A&E jeans with an Abercrombie 'Vanessa' style pink shirt with a DC jacket from Pac Sun. the only reason why I wore Abercrombie, American Eagle, Hollister, ect. was because Laura and Stacy bought me a lot of clothes and they basically gave away all of the no name brand clothes I had to good will. Laura suddenly threw a purse at me. I looked at it and discovered that it was a Prada purse. "Are you seriously giving me this?" all she did is nod and dig through her purse. After a few minutes of digging, she pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. She put one pair on her head and then gave the other to me. I quickly discovered that they were exactly the same. The were both white Chanel sunglasses. I gasped. "You can't be serious! I can't accept them!" "Bella, I haven't gotten you anything in week. I thought it would be cool to get matching sunglasses, so I bought all of us some yesterday. When I say all I mean you, me, Jess, Stacy, and Ashley. I already had the purse and I got tired of it, so its all yours. Your keeping them and that's that." "Just accept the stuff Bella." Edward said. I had forgotten that he was there. He had a smirk on his face and one of his eyebrows was raised. 

"Fine." I grumbled. "We should get going." As we were walking to the door I stopped.

"Laura why did you give me the sunglasses now and why are they on your face right now? Its not like it's sunny…" I trailed off because the sun was out when Edward opened the door.

"Don't worry about me sparkling." As he said that we all stepped into the sun, but I realized that he wasn't sparkling. I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head. We got into the car and he sped off to his house.

* * *

Up next: Laura meeting the vampires and Audrey will be back! Yes! Sorry this took so long, but it took me forever to write. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. So I want a lot more please. I know a lot of ppl read this, so please review. I'll even make you guys a deal. If you review my story then I'll review yours. I think I accept anonymous reviews too. I guess that's all. Review please! 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!

- Alicia


	12. The Cullens

Disclaimer- see previous chapters.

Thanks for all of the reviews! Thanks to my editor for editing last chapter and this one! I really have a writers block and I've been really busy, so that's why it took me forever to update. I got a bunch of reviews which everyone was like what the hell? Why isn't he sparkling? Or if anything was wrong. The answer should be in this chapter and I'm telling you now, nothing is wrong with him. The answer isn't even reliable, it doesn't fit. I'm warning you now. Anyways here's chapter 12! Review and enjoy!

* * *

I was still trying to figure out why Edward wasn't sparkling, when we pulled up to the house. I heard Laura gasp from the beauty of it. I also heard Edward chuckle at her reaction. Edward slowly got out of the car and opened my door. He was walking at human speed, so that Laura wouldn't be suspicious. It was then that I realized that none of the Cullen's had come out. I also noticed that there were clouds covering the sun, so Edward still wasn't sparkling. I wondered to myself as I got out, if he wasn't sparkling because there was a cloud blocking him or something.

I grabbed Laura's hand and headed toward the house. Edward opened the door and we walked in. It was just like I remembered. It was clean and there was no dust anywhere. There weren't any white sheets anywhere, not that I expected any, but I remember coming here when they were gone and not getting far. It was too painful to remember thinking that there were white sheets and feeling hurt. I pushed those emotions away and walked further into the house.

Edward lead us into the living room, where his entire family was waiting. As soon as I saw them, my eyes filled with tears. I was so happy to see them, even Rosalie. Esme was the first one off the couch and she was walking at a human speed. As soon as she reached me, she gave me a huge hug.

"Why, Bella it's been too long since I've seen you." She whispered in my ear. "We've all missed you so much, especially Edward." Esme released me and went back over to the couch. Carlisle was the next person to welcome me back. He gave me a hug too. It wasn't as big or long as Esme's, but I could tell he missed me.

"It's nice to have you back Bella." He said, smiling at me.

I returned the smile, and looked to see that Alice was the next person in line. I smiled and gave her a huge hug, even though I had seen her last night. She returned the hug and kissed both of my cheeks. She didn't say anything to me, instead she grinned at me. I returned the grin and looked down. When I looked up I saw Jasper standing in front of me smiling. He gave me a quick hug and whispered that he had, in fact, missed me too. I was still shocked from his hug, that I didn't notice Emmett step up. I grinned, pleased, to see Emmett in front of me. He hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe, and then he lifted me up off the ground. When he placed me on the ground I was released.

"I've missed having my favorite klutzy human around." He whispered to me, so that Laura couldn't here. He gave me a smile and moved so that Rosalie was in front of me. She timidly smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. The hug happened so fast, that I wasn't sure it had even happened. Once everyone was done saying hi to me, I wiped my tears away and then I cleared my throat.

"I've missed you all so much," I said with my voice cracking. I made sure my voice was even before I continued. "I'm sure your all wondering who this is. Everyone this is Laura, Laura this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." I gestured to everyone as I said their names.

Everyone walked over to Laura and said hello. Alice gave Laura a kiss on the cheek and a hug, while everyone else smiled and shook her hand. Laura said hello to everyone.

"Why don't we give you a tour?" I suggested. "Alice why don't you come with Edward and me?" Everyone else went back to their spots and sat down. I gave Laura a nudge and pushed her forward. Alice linked arms with her and started leading her to the kitchen

"Shall we?" Edward asked sarcastically, extending his arm.

"We shall." I mumbled back sarcastically, as I looped my arm through his. We caught up to them in a matter of seconds. When we joined them Alice was saying that the room we had walked through was the dinning room and this was the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs now." Alice suggested. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed us and pulled us over to the stairs. We walked up the stairs to the second floor. As we were walking down the long hall, Alice, pointed out Rosalie and Emmett's room, Carlisle's office, and her room. She would stop in front of the doors, but she didn't open the doors to go into the rooms. When she was done talking about the rooms, we went up to the next floor. Alice showed Laura the huge Library, Edward's room (at the end of the hall), and Carlisle and Esme's bedroom (by the stairs). When she was done with the tour, we went back downstairs to where the Cullens were talking.

"How do you like the house, Laura?" Esme asked her, smiling.

"Your house is beautiful, it reminds me of my house, but I think my parent's house may be bigger." She said and shrugged as she finished talking.

"I'm glad you like it." Esme said.

"I'd love to stay and talk more, but I need to get to work." Carlisle said. He came over and gave me another hug, while whispering in my ear. "I'll see you later." He cleared his throat and talked to Laura. "It was nice to meet you Laura, perhaps I'll see you again." And then he walked out of the house to his car. Rosalie and Emmett stood, when he left.

"We need to go out, so we'll see you later Bella. It was nice to meet you, Laura." Emmett said. He gave me a hug and took Rosalie's hand, while she smiled at Laura and me.

"Bye." Laura and I said together and then they were out of the house. Jasper was the next to stand.

"I need to go work on something, so I'll talk to you guys later." Jasper said and then walked at human speed up the stairs and to his office.

"I'll start making lunch for you guys." Esme said and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Laura. Do you wanna see my clothes? I have tons of clothes and shoes and everything." Alice said excitedly.

"Sure. Do you mind Bella?" Laura said.

"No, go ahead. I'll be with Edward, in his room if you need us."

"Great!" Alice said. She grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"What do you wanna do Edward?"

"Well, let's go to my room and we'll see." I nodded and we went up to his room. When we went to his room, he put some music on and pulled me over to his couch. He sat down and pulled me down on top of him. As we were sitting, I remembered that something, or rather someone, was missing. I hated to ask, but I had to.

"Where's Audrey?"

"Audrey? Oh, she suddenly disappeared earlier this morning. We don't know where she went, that's why Emmett and Rosalie left. They went looking for her. They should be back sometime later."

"Oh." Oh, no. I was going to get some more death glares. My curiosity got the best of me and before I could keep my mouth closed I asked about her. "What's she like?" I bit down on my mouth, before I could ask anything else.

"Well, she's actually a lot like Rosalie, but she's everything Rosalie is, like ten times worse. Just from being like her, Rosalie dislikes Audrey more than she ever had a problem with you. Any chance Rosalie gets, she glares at her. She avoids her like the plague. Because of that she was very mad that she had to go looking for that 'bitch'. Those are her words not mine. You should be glad that Rosalie has never had that big of a problem with you." Wow. That was a major shocker for me.

"If Rosalie hates her, then who does she hang out with?"

"Well, she usually hangs out by herself but she usually hangs out with me or Alice. Alice will take her shopping and I'll listen to her talk about something. This whole vampire thing is hard for her to take on."

"Does she have any abilities?" Damn curiosity!

"Well, she her power is basically the same as Jasper's, but a lot more powerful. She can make you fall in love with someone or hate someone in a matter of seconds. In her human life, she was very persuasive and could easily get people to fall in love with her or turn friends against friends. Now that she's a vampire, her power is like ten times stronger." As he finished talking, we sat in silence for a while. He suddenly slid me off of his lap and stood up. "Come on, everyone's back." He put his hand out for me to grab, I accepted and was pulled up. We walked into the living room, to see that everyone was down there already, including Audrey.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this took forever to write. I got sick again and then I got super busy. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but it won't take as long as this one did. Keep reviewing!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	13. Love and Hate

Disclaimer- ok, I think I'll tell you all a story because I'm in a weird mood right now. So on Friday I went to Union Square. For those of you who don't know what it is or where I'll tell you. It is in downtown San Francisco and there are restaurants, shops, movie theaters, and that sort of thing there. i live near S.F. too, by the way. Anyways I went there and went shopping and then I went to the new mall. Wow! That mall is huge! There are like 5 stories too it and like 20,000 shops there! There aren't that many, but there are a lot and there's a movie theater. Anyways, I went into Juicy Couture and almost bought this really cute purse, but I didn't. Well I wanted to say that. I have no idea why but I did. Anyways I don't own anything except for Audrey and Bella's friends.

Ok first things first, I have an idea for a new story, but I'm not sure if I should post it. I basically have the first chapter done. It's written on all these different pieces of paper. So, if you guys decide you like how it sounds, I'll type it up and post it soon. Here is the summary! Bella finds she out is pregnant, and the first person to find out is Charlie. He immediately calls Renee, and Renee comes to Forks takes Bella and they fly to Jacksonville. All of this is happening while Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are hunting. About six months after Bella, gives birth to the baby, she manages to go back to Forks. Will Edward still be there? If not, will she be able to find him? How will he react? So that's basically the full summary. I have a few ideas on where I want it to go, but I'm not sure. So, if you think it sounds good and you'd like to read it, I'll post it soon. So, give me a review or pm me, and tell me you want it. If anyone has any ideas for the title, please share your ideas with me.

With that said, thanks for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me! Thanks to my editor for editing this. I'm having a bit of writer's block in the story, on trying to get the story to where I want it. I guess that's all I have to say today. Here's chapter 13! Review and enjoy!

* * *

As Edward and I walked into the living room, he put his arm around my waist. As we walked past Audrey, she glared at me with more hatred, than she had at the club. Edward's arm tightened around my waist, and he gave Audrey a dark look. All she did was give him an innocent expression, and when he turned away from her, she glared at me. We sat down next to Laura, with me sitting in the middle. Laura shot me a look that basically said we had a lot to talk about when we got back. I gave her a quick nod and looked forward. Since Carlisle was back and in charge, he introduced us to Audrey. 

"Audrey, this is Bella and Bella's friend Laura." He said and pointed at us. Audrey continued glaring at me and looked right through Laura. I thought it was amazing that she looked through Laura, because Laura was extremely beautiful and was about to become a model. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and I wondered why. She was probably thinking not so nice things about me and Laura. "Bella and Laura, this is Audrey." Carlisle finished.

After a few moments of silence, the Cullen's started talking about something. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss. And then he leaned over to me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, even though everyone except Laura could hear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. When everyone heard, they smiled at us, except for Audrey and Laura. Laura didn't hear so she had no idea what was going on. Audrey, on the other hand, continued to glare and she looked like she wanted to break something. Edward gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and I thought that everyone was going to have a smile permanently on their face. Even Laura was smiling, because this was one of the few times that I looked extremely happy in front of her. Not that I wasn't happy before. Half an hour later, Edward grew tense again.

"I think I should bring Laura and Bella home." He said, flashing a glance at Alice. She nodded quickly. The rest of the Cullen's seemed confused, but said goodbye to us. As we were walking out the door, I saw Audrey sitting there with a smug smile on her face. No one seemed to notice except Laura and me.

We climbed into Edward's car and he drove off. After some time, we were at my house. Laura was the first person out of the car.

"I'll go inside and give you guys some time to yourselves." With that, she walked up to the door, unlocked it and went inside. When she was in, I turned to Edward.

"I take it I won't be able to stay tonight." He said.

"I don't think so. I think Laura is staying the night, since Jess had to do something. Will you come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course I will."

"I'll call you. I think Charlie should be coming back tomorrow and I don't know where Laura will be."

"That's fine." He said and pulled me closer to him. And then his lips were on mine and we were kissing. It didn't last that long, but it was nice. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He kissed me on my forehead and then I was out of the car. I waved at him before he drove away. I found Laura sitting on the couch watching a movie. When she saw me come in, she turned it off.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her. It was only 5 so we had plenty of time to do something.

"I know!" She said excitedly. "We can bake cookies, even though they might not taste good. We can watch some more movies and we can talk about what happened earlier at the Cullen's house. But first, we should change into our pj's since we won't be going out." I nodded in agreement.

Laura jumped off the couch and stretched. She offered me her hand and pulled me up. She pulled me up the stairs and into my room. She went into the bathroom to change, while I changed in my room. When she came out we walked back out into the living room. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I sighed as I sat down.

"What did you think of Edward's family?" I asked curios.

"Wow. That's all I'm gonna say. Just kidding. They were all so beautiful. They were totally nice too. I liked all of them except for… geez…. What was her name again? Oh, right! Audrey. Ya, I didn't like Audrey or the way she was looking at you. She looked like she was ready to kill you." Laura exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Do you know why Audrey didn't like you?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is that she likes Edward and I have him so she doesn't like me."

"I bet your right. She was ready to attack you when Edward kissed you. In fact, I could have sworn someone was holding her down, so that she couldn't hurt you. It might have been my imagination though." She said shrugging.

"Let's not talk about her. Why don't we make the cookies now?" I suggested. Laura nodded happily.

So for the next hour, we baked cookies. When we were done we went back into the living room. Laura insisted that we watch some old movies. So for the rest of the day we watched _Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, Breakfast at Tiffany's,_ and a few others. We must have fallen asleep pretty late, because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by someone. When I opened my eyes I saw Charlie.

"Oh." I gasped sitting up. "What time is it?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes.

"Bells, it's 2 in the afternoon." Charlie said.

"Oh. How was the fishing dad?"

"It was ok; I only caught a few though."

"I can make fish tonight if you want." I suggested.

"If you want too. Ah, Bells?"

"Ya?"

"Aren't you gonna wake Laura up?"

"Ya. I forgot she was here." I said and stood up. I walked over to Laura and woke her up. "Laura." I whispered. "Laura, time to wake up." After several more tries, she finally woke up.

"Hey Charlie. Long time no see." She joked. She stood up and gave Charlie a hug. Charlie returned the hug and smiled at her. Charlie always told me that he liked Laura the best out of all of my friends and sometimes she was like a second daughter to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Laura." Charlie said, embarrassed.

"What time is it?" Laura asked.

"It's about 2." Charlie answered.

"Wow. We must have stayed up really late last night Bella."

"I guess so." I replied.

"When did you guys get here?" Charlie asked.

"Friday morning, I think." Laura said.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Well we've been at the Cullen's." I replied.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Up next will be Charlie's reaction to Bella saying that she is together with Edward again. In a few chapters, there is gonna be a major shocker that mainly involves Audrey. I showed you guys a bit more of Laura's personality. Laura is a goofball and likes to joke around, but she only does it in front of Bella and the rest of their friends. Ok so start reviewing people! Don't forget to tell me if I should or shouldn't do the new story! Oh ya, and when people start getting OOC, it's because of Audrey! Also, I'm sorry about my completely random disclaimer up there. Keep reviewing! I couldn't think of a name for this chapter, so if anyone has any suggestions, give them to me for the name of this chapter. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	14. The Visions

Disclaimer- see previous chaps.

I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated. I've been working on my other story and I've just been really busy. Also, this has taken me like a week to write. I also wrote most of the chapter on pieces of paper all over the house. Thanks for your reviews! I didn't get that many, so I'm very disappointed. Here's chapter 14! Review and enjoy!

* * *

"_Well, we've been at the Cullen's." I replied._

_--------_

"I think I'll go take a shower now." Laura said. She shot me a sympathetic look and headed upstairs. I sighed and faced Charlie.

"Well, we haven't been there the whole time. We were there yesterday and then I was with Edward the night before. We got here the day before that." I said, trailing off.

"Why…were…you…with…EDWARD…CULLEN?" Charlie thundered.

"Because I saw him a couple of days ago and I agreed to meet with him and he explained everything to me."

"Oh, really. Well then Bella, why hasn't he contacted you in the last 4 years? Why did he suddenly pop up out of nowhere?" Charlie asked. He looked extremely mad.

"Well," I said and got extremely uncomfortable. "He said that he broke up with me because he thought it would be better and easier for me. He thought that it would be better for me, if I wasn't attached to him. He said he was suffering just as much as I was. I believe him and we are together now."

"Bella, how do you know he's not going to leave you again?" Charlie said softly.

"He promised that he would never leave." I said as tears came to my eyes. I started crying and Charlie just stood there looking angry.

"I don't believe him, Bells."

"Well, luckily for me, you're not me so what you think or believe doesn't matter!" I screamed at him. I heard the water turn off and I made my escape. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower." I told him and ran up the stairs. I wiped the tears away and smiled as Laura came out.

"Hey." She said softly. "Are you ok sweetie?" I nodded in response, but she gave me a hug.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked her. She nodded and I continued. "Hang out in my room and put your bags in my car." She looked confused, but she nodded. "If Charlie asks where you're going, just say that you're going to spend some time with Jess." She nodded again.

We headed into my room and Laura began packing. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. I turned the water on and stripped down. I got in the shower and started cleaning myself. I came out feeling extremely relaxed. I dried off and put my clothes on. I ended up wearing a pair of dark Hollister jeans, a white long sleeved shirt on and a red Hollister shirt on top of it. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and left the bathroom.

I walked into my room and saw Laura lying on my bed. She was decked out in the Victoria Secret's Pink collection (sweats, jacket and shirt) and she was wearing her Uggs.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said and got up. We walked downstairs to see Charlie silently fuming.

"We're going to Jess's. We'll be back sometime later tonight." We walked out of the house, before he could respond. We climbed into the car and I drove off.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked.

"I'm going to drop you off at Jess's and I'm going to go to the Cullen's house." I said and she turned the radio up. In a couple of minutes we were at Jessica's house. "Leave your bags in the car because I'm going to pick you up later." She nodded and turned to face me. She gave me a hug and turned to get out.

"Be safe." She whispered. I looked at her confused but all she did was smile and wink.

She walked up to the house and disappeared inside. I drove off to the Cullen's. The entire ride was spent on thinking what she meant by saying be safe.

--------------

**Alice's POV** (this is only so that I can have the vision. The rest of the story will be in Bella's pov)

I was lying on my bed with Jasper when I suddenly had a vision.

_Edward was in his room laying on the couch listening to his music. Suddenly Audrey burst into the room and Edward shot up. They started talking and then Rosalie ran in. They all started talking and then they were yelling and screaming. Suddenly Rosalie was frozen, she couldn't move. Audrey had used her power on her and made Rosalie so scared that she couldn't move. Audrey smirked and walked towards Edward._

_Edward was shocked and he looked at Audrey. Their eyes locked and Edward suddenly looked at her with unmistakable lust in his eyes. Suddenly Audrey was whispering to him and _something happened, but I couldn't tell what_. Rosalie and Edward somehow broke free from her power. Edward pushed her away from him and glared at her. Rosalie jumped at her, but Edward held her back. Everyone was yelling again and then Bella walked into the room. Audrey was talking to her and then she was gone. Bella looked scared while Rosalie and Edward had murderous expressions on their faces._

And then my vision was gone. I was suddenly having another vision.

_Audrey was standing over Bella, smirking. Bella was covered in blood and she was almost dead. Her breaths were coming father and father apart. Audrey sauntered over to the rest of us and used her power on all of us. Edward was suddenly in love with her and the rest of us were fawning all over her. We all walked off, like one big, happy family. Bella was left on the floor covered in blood, her heart was beating faster and faster and then she was dead. Not one of us mourned he death. Instead we watched Audrey and Edward get married._

Startled and scared from my visions I sat up. I heard a commotion in Edward's room and knew my visions were starting. I was too late.

--------

**Bella's POV** (for most likely the rest of the story. I bet you all thought I would stop there)

I turned down the long road to their home. As soon as I stopped I cut the engine. I got out of the car and looked around. It looked like everyone was here, but I wasn't sure. I walked to the front door and opened the door. Surprised that Edward hadn't come down yet, I headed to his room. As I was halfway to his room, Alice stopped me.

"Don't go up to his room Bella!" Alice begged me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Trust me! Just don't!" I ignored her and kept on walking. "Bella, it's not safe. Please!" She told me, her eyes were pleading. She grabbed my wrist but I ran away from her. I ran full speed to Edward's room, not tripping once. I stood outside of his door and heard fighting. I pushed the door open a bit, so I could see what was happening. I stopped in my tracks and stared.

I saw Rosalie, Edward and Audrey standing in the room arguing. Suddenly Rosalie was frozen. She couldn't move! But Rosalie could still talk. Audrey smirked at her and then danced over to Edward.

"Edward, you know I love you and I think that we have true love. True love is based on trust and respect. And Edward, that's exactly what we have. Edward I trust and respect you and I know that you will trust and respect me too."

Audrey pressed herself against Edward and made him look in her eyes. Suddenly Edward was looking at her with unmistakable lust in his eyes. Audrey titled her head up and she was suddenly kissing him! Rosalie kept on screaming, but Audrey ignored her.

Suddenly, they weren't kissing anymore and Audrey was crashing into the wall. Edward's hands were out, because he had just shoved her. Edward gave Audrey a death glare and looked disgusted. Audrey looked pissed as she walked back over.

Rosalie was free and she was jumping at Audrey. Before she could get to her, Edward was holding her back. Rosalie started thrashing against Edward and kept on screaming. Audrey smirked at them and gave Edward a playful smile.

"You little BITCH!!!! How dare you! How could you do that! I hope you burn in Hell! You little two-faced slut. You God-damned little whore! Just wait until I get my hands on you. Better yet, just wait until everyone finds out!" Rosalie screamed at her. Rosalie kept on screaming profanities at her, while I just stood behind the door in shock. I could feel the tears silently falling down my face. I brushed them away.

"I told you Rosalie," She said spitting out each word. "I get what I want and I want Edward."

"Yeah? Well good luck trying, bitch!" Rosalie said.

Afraid of what I was seeing, I burst into the room. Audrey gave me another one of her death glares and then gave me a fake smile. And then her smile disappeared and she gave me an evil look. Suddenly Emmett burst into the room and Edward released Rosalie. Edward locked me in his iron grip and hid me from Audrey. Emmett did the same to Rosalie and gave Audrey a murderous glare.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't that pathetic little human girl. What do you know? My plan is working. If I was you I would run now and never come back. Edward will be mine and you just happen to be in my way." She said and Edward gave an enraged snarl. "I'd watch my back if I was you. I'll see you soon and when we meet, it isn't going to be pretty." She said and skipped out of the room. As she was leaving she called out to Edward. "I'll see you soon dear and we can finally spend the rest of our lives together." With those last words, she was gone.

A few seconds later we heard the front door slam shut. Edward's enraged snarl filled the air as the metal shutters engulfed the windows in the house. I cringed at the volume of his snarl. Edward picked me up and ran me downstairs. The rest of the family was down there, sitting down. Each of them looked extremely troubled.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"The only thing I can think of is to run her." Edward answered angrily.

"We're going to have to kill her." Emmett said, flexing his muscles. Edward nodded.

"I saw her mind and it wasn't pretty. She only had two things on her mind. The first was all the different ways she was going to kill Bella." Edward said and his arm tightened around my waist. "The second was that I would be all hers, once Bella was dead." The last word hung uncomfortably in the air. Then Alice spoke up.

"I've had a couple of visions and Edward you're not going to like them." Alice told Edward. Edward's eyes turned darker and darker. He looked like he was going to kill something.

"No." He whispered, softly. He looked like he was going to cry. "I won't allow that to happen." He roared. I cringed at the angry and volume of his voice. I quickly buried my face in his chest, inhaling his heavenly scent. I looked up at his face and committed it to memory. Alice gravely nodded her head.

"What did you see, Alice?" Esme asked concerned. Alice's lips were moving incredibly fast and I knew she was doing that so that I wouldn't hear anything. When she was done talking everyone looked extremely sad.

"It's going to be like before with James. Only worse. A lot worse." Alice whispered, barely audible.

Everyone tensed up and I realized that tears were freely falling down my face. I buried my face into Edward's chest and let myself sob. I got louder and louder. Edward whispered things in my ear and rubbed my back.

None of that helped, it only made everything worse. If Audrey succeeded in killing me, she would never die. She would probably use her power on the family. She would probably make Edward fall in love with her. That thought made me sick. They would all be happy and probably forget that I ever existed. They would live like they had, before they had ever met me. I would just be a dream to them. Just some human girl without a name that haunted them. They would all be forever happy.

But what if Audrey didn't succeed? What would happen then? I imagined that they would kill Audrey and she would be forgotten. She would always be a scar in my heart. She would always be there to haunt, stalk me. I would never be in peace. Always thinking that she would get me, when in reality she would never hurt me. Perhaps Edward would turn me into a vampire. We would have a small wedding and spend eternity together. No one would ever tear us apart again. We would spend the days of our lives in bliss.

I pushed those thoughts away and looked up at Edward. He glanced down at me and gave me a small kiss. I tuned back to the conversation just as Carlisle was telling everyone where they would be going.

"Esme you're going to stay in town. Emmett and Jasper are coming with me to hunt her. Edward I hate to do this, but you'll need to come with us." Carlisle said.

"No." Edward growled. "I won't leave Bella again. I've just got her back and I don't want to lose her."

"We know Edward, but if you're with her it's not going to be good. It'll be easier to kill Audrey if you aren't with Bella." Alice said.

"Then who is going with Bella?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie and I will stay with her. I already had a vision and it'll go better if we are with her. I'll show you the vision so that you'll believe me Edward." Alice said rolling her eyes. Edward reluctantly agreed and our groups were formed.

Now was the hard part. Saying goodbye to Edward again. Hopefully this time we would only be apart for a couple of days.

* * *

OMFG! That took me like a week to write. It was also so hard to write and I rewrote it a bunch of times. I bet you all didn't see any of that coming, but if you did you are really smart. Like my editor pointed out, with all of the death glares, that was foreshadowing all of this. The next few chapters will be even harder though. If anyone has any questions please ask and I'll post the answers on my profile. If you haven't read my other story, you should. I only have 3 chapters up but I've got like 45 reviews or something. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, so please don't ask. I need to get another chapter up for my other story before I can get another one up for this. Please check out my other story! I want a lot of reviews please.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIERW!

- Alicia


	15. Goodbye's

Disclaimer- You all know what I own and what I don't.

The stress of finals is finally over! Now I'm stressing about how I did, the stress never ends. **There will be important information in my last note, so you better read it!!!! **It will be long, but I have a few important things to say. Thanks for all of the reviews! Anyways here is chapter 15! Review and enjoy!

* * *

Carlisle was the first one to break the silence. "We should be going." He said.

Emmett and Rosalie stood up first. They were followed by Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. I looked away as they all said goodbye, even though we would be apart for a few days. Edward stayed were he was on the couch, with me sitting next to him and his arm around me. He was staring intently at my face. Like he was trying to memorize it. He suddenly stood up and pulled me up. He pulled me to him and I buried my face in his chest. I inhaled his sweet smelling scent, committing it to memory. And then I looked up at his face. I saw ancient sadness in his eyes. I buried my face in his chest again.

"I don't want to leave you." I said as my voice cracked on the last word. And then I was suddenly crying. Edward pushed my chin up and wiped away my tears.

He suddenly picked me up and his lips were on mine. He gave me a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever. In reality it was only a few seconds long. He placed me on the floor and his eyes went blank. He kissed me once on the forehead and whispered that he loved me. I told him that I loved him too and then he was gone. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper each gave me a quick hug, before they disappeared after Edward. Alice, Rosalie and Esme looked away as the tears rolled down my cheeks again. Suddenly the phone was at Alice's ear and she was nodding. She hung up and turned to us.

"Audrey is following Edward, while the others are behind him." Alice said. "We need to leave now."

Esme nodded and said something to them. They nodded and raced up the stairs. They returned a few moments later with 2 bags.

"Clothes." Rosalie said simply. I nodded and faced Esme.

"Be safe Bella. We just got you back and we don't want to lose you again." She said. She gave me a hug and then I was in Alice's arms. She ran us to one of Rosalie's cars and got in the back with me. Rosalie accelerated down the driveway and made a sharp turn onto the road.

"What about Laura?" I asked Alice.

"We are going to pick her up and take her to Seattle, and then we will be going somewhere."

"What about her stuff in my car?" I asked.

"Rosalie grabbed it and it's in the trunk." She said as we pulled up to Jessica's house.

"Make it quick you still need to go to Charlie's." Rosalie said.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Jess opened it and called for Laura. Laura came down with her purse and a bag of candy. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"We are going back to Seattle, so you'll need to find a ride." I told Jess.

"Ok. I'll be there in like a month; I'll call you later and tell you what happens with Mike." She said. She gave us a hug and we got into the car. Laura's eyes widened as she saw who was in the car. I looked to my side and noticed that Alice was in the front.

"Hi." Laura whispered, sounding shocked. She turned to face me with a million questions in her eyes.

"I'll explain it after we leave my dad's." I told her.

By then we were in front of Charlie's. I ran my excuse for leaving in my head. I got out with Laura and walked to the door. We walked inside and Laura went into my room. I headed into the living room to Charlie.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Hi dad. I need to tell you something." I said and looked at Charlie. He looked confused and a bit scared.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. He seemed to have forgotten about our fight.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to Seattle with Laura. I'll be back in a few days. I just need to take care of something." Charlie looked confused but he nodded.

"Ok. But why do you need to leave now." He asked. My mind raced back to the excuse Alice had told me.

"Oh. Stacy and Ashley are sick. They need us to help them." I said. Charlie nodded again. "I'm gonna go pack." I said and headed upstairs. Once I was in my room, I shut the door and looked at Laura. She had one suitcase at her feet and was sitting on the bed. I looked at her confused.

"The rest of my stuff is in the car." She told me. I nodded and started packing. When I was done we went back downstairs. Charlie got off of the couch and came over to us. "Bye Charlie." Laura said and gave him a hug. When she was done she headed to the car.

"Bye dad." I said and fought back the tears. He had no idea that this could be the last he ever saw of me. He gave me a hug and told me to be safe. I got into the car and Rosalie took off.

"Hi Laura." Alice said.

"Hi." Rosalie said.

"Hi." She said back and turned to face me. Rosalie and Alice started talking to each other.

"I guess your wondering why we're leaving so soon." She nodded and I continued. "Well I need to do something with Rosalie and Alice and we need you to go back to Seattle." I told her and then muttered "to be safe" to myself.

"Oh." She said.

"Don't worry though; we should be back in a few days." I said. She nodded.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about random things. We made it to our apartment in half the time it normally took, thanks to Rosalie's driving. We all got out of the car and went inside the apartment. Stacy and Ashley were sitting on the couch watching MTV. They looked up as we walked in. Ashley flew off of the couch and engulfed me in a giant hug. Then she walked over to Laura and gave her a hug while Stacy gave me a hug. When we were done with our hellos, Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh, right. Stacy, Ashley this is Alice and Rosalie, Edward's sisters." I said gesturing to each person as I said their name. Everyone said hello and then there was an awkward silence.

"So Bella, how come your home so soon?" Ashley asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay. I have to do something with Rosalie and Alice, but I should hopefully be back soon." I said.

"I'm sorry that we're taking Bella, but we have to do something extremely important with her." Alice said, apologetic.

"As a matter of fact, we have to leave now. Bella hurry up and grab a few things." Rosalie said a little coolly.

"Ok." I said slowly, and then headed to my room. I grabbed an old backpack and filled it with a few things. When I was done I went back to the living room. Alice and Rosalie were missing.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Oh, they went to wait in the car." Stacy said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." I said. They all got off of the couch and came over to me. I gave them each a giant hug and kept on pushing my tears back. I left the apartment and got into the car. We sped off into the dark night.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to go through California and through the southern states to get to Jacksonville." Alice said.

"Why are we going through sunny states?"

"So that we can throw Audrey off. She should be confused as to why we are going through sunny states." Alice said.

We talked for awhile longer until I fell asleep. I woke up just as the clock reached 9:30 and we were driving across a bridge into San Francisco. I looked out and noticed that it was still dark. The car zoomed through traffic, but we could only go about 80 because of all of the cars. We drove out of San Francisco and threw Daly City. Before I knew it, we were already in Pacifica. (**An- you are only in Daly City for like a minute or 2, and then you are in P-town (Pacifica) seeing as how I might live in one of these cities, everything is correct.) **We drove trough Pacifica, which led us to Devils Slide. From there we drove through Half Moon Bay and a few other cities. Then we were going through the mountains in Santa Cruz.

As the dawn was breaking, there was a car behind us going extremely fast. Alice swore and told Rosalie something. I saw panic in their eyes as the car got closer and closer. All of a sudden the car crashed into us and we went flying into the forest. Alice grabbed me and jumped out of the car. There was a loud crash as the car crashed into a tree. I didn't see it though because Alice was racing through the forest with Rosalie in front of her. We burst through the forest with two people behind us. Suddenly we were in a city called Capitola. Alice placed me on the ground and we ran at a human pace until we saw the Capitola Mall. Alice grabbed my hand and pushed me into the mall.

"Why are we in a mall and what happened back there?" I asked panting hard.

"We're going to hide in here." Alice said.

"It's a good thing it's summer and there are a lot of people out." Rosalie said out of nowhere and then she started cursing and mumbling about how her precious car was gone.

"But what about the CAR CRASH?!?!" I asked.

"Oh, that." Alice said.

"Yes that. I almost died and got hurt but you pulled me out."

"Oh, well that car was trying to kill you. Actually the person inside the car was trying to kill you."

"But who was in the car?" I asked, starting to get mad.

"It was, um…" Alice said fidgeting and looking uncomfortable.

"Just tell her Alice." Rosalie said, while rolling her eyes.

"Fine. It was Audrey and someone else. I couldn't tell who the other person was, but it was a female." She said in a rush.

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing you pulled me out. It's also a good thing that she didn't follow us."

"Actually, the only reason we are here is because they jumped out of their car and followed us. So, they are following us." Rosalie said.

"Shouldn't we be leaving then?"

"We will in a few minutes, but we need to get some clothes." Alice said.

Alice and Rosalie stood on either side of me and walked me to the nearest store. Which just happened to be Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Great, another expensive store." I grumbled under my breath. Rosalie rolled her eyes while Alice laughed.

They pulled me into the store and started grabbing things. We ended up with jeans, shirts, a few sweaters and a jacket for each of us.

"We need one more thing before we need to leave." Alice said. "Rosalie take Bella to a store and get her some bras and underwear, while I get some shampoo and a few snacks for her. We'll meet up here in like 10 minutes." She said and left.

"Unfortunately for you, we have to go to Victoria Secret's for that stuff. But don't worry I won't buy thongs or anything too sexy." She said and rolled her eyes again. I nodded as she pulled me to the store. Once inside she grabbed a few things and headed to the register.

"Are those gonna fit me?" I asked.

"Yes, so don't worry about it." She said and handed the cashier the money. We left the store and headed over to Alice.

"I got a few snacks for you and some drinks so we won't have to stop." Alice said.

"Let's go." Rosalie said. "Before we leave this….. nice town we need to get gas and a car."

"There's a nice car." Alice said pointing. We turned to see an expensive sports car sitting in the parking lot. Alice closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them. "It'll be fast enough." She said as we walked over to it.

Rosalie somehow managed to unlock it and we all got into the car. Rosalie hot wired the car and sped off to the gas station. She pulled up and cut the engine. She got out and paid for the gas, then started pumping it into the car.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I told Alice.

"Ok." She said and got out of the car. She told Rosalie and we headed into the store. "I'll wait right here." She said as I went inside.

Once I was finished, I walked over to the door but was stopped. I turned around and stared in shock. In front of me was Victoria.

"Long time no see." She said before she hit me on the head. The last thing I heard was someone screaming no, before I was surrounded by blackness.

* * *

This chapter took me forever to write and I rewrote it a few times. Now on to my important note. READ ALL OF IT!

I will be changing my penname to Leasha sometime this week.

There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters left.

I might not make a sequel, but I'm not sure right now. You guys are going to hate me for the way I will end this story. Tell me if you want a sequel.

I'll tell you now that the last chapter will be in 3rd person and either Audrey or Victoria won't die.

Lastly, how many people saw Victoria coming?

The next chapter should be up sometime this week. I want over 10 reviews please!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Alicia


	16. The End

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I also don't own these lyrics. I only own Audrey and Bella's friends.

Ok, so first of all thanks for all of the reviews. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I had a lot of things going on and we'll leave it at that. I'm also sorry to say that this is the last chapter. **As a reminder this is in** **third person. **Also, I changed my penname from bookfanatic91 to the one I currently have. The song in this chapter is _Time is Running Out- Muse. _Read the note at the bottom! Here's chapter 16! Review and enjoy!

* * *

After an hour or two of being unconscious, Isabella Swan woke up in a large dark room. She tried to sit up but found that she was too weak. She raised a hand to brush the hair out of her face but abruptly pulled it back when she found a wet spot. She glanced down at her hand, flinching as she realized that there was blood on her hand. She raised her hands to her face once more and searched for the source of the blood. She finally found a large cut on her forehead. Pushing the nausea aside, she took in her surroundings.

There were cardboard boxes everywhere. There were also a few old looking machines pushed against the wall. Other than those two things, the room was empty. The only light in the room was the moonlight shinning through a broken window. Bella glanced up and saw that there was a light on above her head, but it was very dim.

She tried once more to stand up and found that she could. She hesitantly took a step to her right and crashed into a stack of cardboard boxes. Stumbling, she walked backwards. As she was about to move forward, two figures stepped into the light. Bella gasped as she saw Victoria and Audrey step to her. She quickly stood still.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

"I should have guessed you two would work together." Bella told them.

"Of course we are working together. I want Edward and Victoria here wants revenge." Audrey replied.

"I don't understand how you two working together helps each other out." Bella said slowly. She figured that if she could get them to start fighting, she would be able to leave or at least try.

"Well, I'll kill you and Edward will be devastated. But, now that I think about it, you're right." Victoria said turning to face Audrey. "I don't see how you getting Edward works out in my favor. You would just make him fall in love with you and he'd be happy. When in reality he would be miserable, even if he doesn't realize it. I don't like this plan anymore."

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

While all of this was being said, Bella was slowly and quietly backing up. She made sure that there were no boxes in her way this time. Suddenly Victoria lunged at Audrey, while Audrey stood there smirking. Before Bella could move anymore, Victoria was on the floor. Now Victoria was on the floor shaking.

"What did you do to her?" Bella asked, slightly scared.

"You are even stupider than I thought. I used my power on her moron. Now she's on the floor shaking because I made her scared and frightened." Audrey said.

While Bella stared at Victoria, thinking really hard about what she should do, Audrey had some nasty thoughts. She was thinking about all the ways she could kill Victoria and Bella. When her plan was intact, she began thinking about Edward. Sure, he didn't love her now, but once Bella was gone, he would love her. Wouldn't he? Once Audrey was finally done thinking and Bella had everything figured out they faced each other.

"Looks like we're gonna have fun." Audrey told Bella, with an evil glint in her eyes. She smirked for the thousandth time and stepped towards Bella. "I think it would be better if you go to sleep now. I don't feel like killing you. Yet."

Audrey closed her eyes, getting ready to use her powers. She opened them a few moments later, to see Bella standing there looking bored. Audrey let out a frustrated growl and tried again.

"Looks like your powers don't work on me." Bella said, smirking at Audrey for once.

"Well, if my powers don't work on you, I can always do this." Audrey said and raised her hand. She smacked Bella and Bella fell to the ground. Once she hit the floor, she was out. Audrey skipped away laughing. She decided that she could wait a few more hours before killing Bella.

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

---------

(This happens right after Bella gets taken.)

"Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Alice exclaimed as Victoria ran away with Bella.

Alice ran out of the store chasing them. After a few minutes of running, she lost them. Defeated, she ran back to Rosalie who was standing by the car looking bored. Rosalie took one look at Alice's distressed outfit and raised an eyebrow.

"BellawascapturedbyVictoria!" Alice said in a rush.

"Alice, just because I have great hearing doesn't mean that I can understand you, when you mumble." Rosalie said.

"Sorry, but Edward's gonna kill us!" Alice exclaimed.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

"Alice, why would Edward want to kill us?" Rosalie asked. But then her eyes widened as she realized something, or rather someone was missing. "Alice, where's Bella at?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Victoria got Bella and I ran after them but I lost the trail. That's why we are going to die!"

"Puh-lease. This wouldn't be happening, if Edward had the balls to change Bella."

"That doesn't matter right now! We need to go after them. You drive and I'll call Edward." Alice said as she and Rosalie climbed into the car.

"By the way, I found the keys." Rosalie said as they peeled out of the gas station. "Where am I driving to?" Rosalie asked and waited for Alice to respond. "Alice?"

Rosalie glanced over to see that Alice was clutching the dashboard. She looked like she was ready to break out into a sweat, even though she couldn't. After a few minutes she sat straight up.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

"We have to go back to Santa Cruz. They are in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the mountains."

"Great." Rosalie muttered. "You better call Edward so we can have some help."

Alice nodded and started dialing the number. When it started ringing she put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Edward."

"Alice, is something wrong?" Edward asked growing concerned.

"Well you see, we were at the gas station and then Victoria grabbed Bella. I ran after them, but Victoria disappeared and I lost the scent. "

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

"You WHAT!?" Edward yelled.

"Edward, it's not as bad as it seems." Rosalie said.

"Not as bad as it seems? NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS!?"

"Well, you should know that Audrey is planning on killing Bella." Alice said.

"How soon?"

"A few hours. By the way, where are you?"

"Nevada."

"Why are you in Nevada?"

"Because you were supposed to be in Florida and we were going there."

"Oh."

"I don't have time for this. Call me when you know where she is." He said and hung up.

_Now that you know I'm trapped since ovulation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

"I think he took that well." Rosalie commented.

"Just wait till we are out of this mess and Bella's a vampire." Alice replied.

Alice and Rosalie searched for two hours before they finally found the right place. They parked the car on the side of the road and got out.

"You better call him." Rosalie said as Alice started dialing the number.

"Where are you?" Alice asked.

"Santa Cruz." Came the reply.

"We found Bella, she's…."

_You will squeeze the life out of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

………..

(Back to Bella, Audrey, and Victoria or the B/A/V triangle as I like to call it. This takes place right after the phone call.)

Bella woke up once more on the cold, hard concrete ground. She had been out for two hours, but it felt like a million years. She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw Victoria lying on the floor, still shaking. As Bella slowly got up, Victoria stopped shaking and jumped to her feet. Victoria looked around confused.

"Where'd that stupid bitch go?" She mumbled to herself. "When I get my hands on her…" she said trailing off as she noticed Bella staring at her. She looked at Bella and smiled a sweet smile. "I might as well kill you, Audrey isn't around and neither are your precious Cullen's."

Victoria took a step toward Bella. She continued walking until she was a few feet in front of her. And it was in that moment, that Bella decided to be brave. Sure she was going to die, but if her death meant keeping the Cullen's safe, then she was ok with it. If Audrey came back, Victoria could kill her and the Cullen's would still be safe.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh_

"I guess its better this way." Bella whispered.

Victoria grabbed Bella and flung her against the wall. There was a sickening crack as the bones in her body broke. Victoria calmly walked over to her and raised her foot. She kicked Bella twice and then the warehouse door was flung open. Before them stood all of the Cullen's, except for Esme who was still in Forks. Before anyone could move, a horrendous scream filled the air, laced with pain. Tears streamed down Bella's face as the pain became too much. She let another scream fill the air. An enraged snarl filled the air as she screamed once more.

But for some strange reason Bella was able to whisper one word. "Edward."

_You will suck the life out of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

While all of the screaming was happening, everyone took in Bella's appearance. As they glanced at her their eyes widened and they looked away. She was a mess, to put it mildly. Her body was bent at weird angles and she was covered in blood. Her breaths were coming further and further apart. She tried to talk but found that she could only open her mouth a bit.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting this." Victoria said. "I might as well finish what I started."

Victoria raised her foot, ready to kick Bella once more. Before she had the chance, Emmett intervened. He tackled her to the floor and then flung her across the room. Emmett then proceeded to run over to Victoria and beat her. Rosalie and Jasper soon joined him, while Edward, Carlisle and Alice ran to Bella. Bella was on the brink of death, yet she managed to smile at Edward. Edward picked the love of his life up and cradled her to his chest.

"Edward you have to do it. If you don't she's going to die. She only has a few minutes left." Alice said.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh_

Edward glanced down at the dying girl in his hands. He loved her with all of heart, but he couldn't take her soul away. But he also couldn't live without her. He was a selfish creature, he'd said so himself. So he sealed their fate that day. Right before she took her last breath he leaned down and bit her. Before the pain took over she smiled once more.

"I love you." She whispered as the fire took over.

"I love you too." Edward whispered back. Edward carried the screaming girl out of the burning warehouse. He ran at full speed, bracing himself and them for their future. As he ran he remembered two lines of a song. More specifically When Your Heart Stops Beating by +44. **_I'll be there when your heart stops beating. I'll be there when your last breath's taken away._**

Audrey was still missing. But if any of the Cullens had looked closely they would have noticed a pair of golden eyes turning red, watching them.

* * *

THE END!!!!!! I finally finished this story after, I don't know how long. It was only 6 ½ pages on word. So I have a few things to tell you all, and I suggest you read the entire thing. There will be a sequel; I'm not sure what's going to be in it though. I will post a note when I figure everything out. Hopefully it's up soon, but I really want to start my one shot. If you don't know what one shot I'm talking about, check my profile. I have a play list for this chapter, so if you want it, tell me and I'll send it to you. If a lot of people want it, I'll post it. I might add a bonus chapter, with Audrey's pov, it'll be her back story, why she loves Edward and hates Bella, but I'm not sure if I should do it. If you have any questions go ahead and ask and I'll answer them for you. If you have any SUGGESTIONS for the sequel, please tell me.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia


	17. SEQUEL IS UP!

Just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up!

It's called Remembrance...check out my profile for a semi-good summary.

I already posted it, but I wanted to let people know in case they haven't checked or anything.

- Alicia


End file.
